petefriendrpcrapthingfandomcom-20200213-history
12 Legendary Spirit Weapons
The 12 Legendary Spirit Weapons is a legendary group found in Round 30 (Round 60 for Amazing Mix) as a boss fight. They represent a various Weapon. Excali Excali is a sword person. He's not hard to deal with, due to him being melee. However, while fighting him, there will be a conveyor belt which will attempt to dump either you or Excali into the lava. It changes directions alot. Touching lava will do alot of fire damage. He first appears in Game 1, Amazing. For Amazing, his stage has a conveyor belt which will move left and right. Also, platforms which fall after a various amount of time standing on it. For Amazing Dreams, his stage has changed alot; Now, there is a gigantic chandelier which when hit enough times, falls, doing massive damage to enemies under it. For Amazing Mix, it is Amazing and Amazing Dreams combined with fiery geysers popping out from the lava. Attacks Normal *Roll - Rolls toward you. *Iron Body - All attacks are halved for 20 seconds. *Mega Slash - Excali grows, then does a sweep-like slash. *Assult Slash - Jumps behind you, and charges into you with his pointy head. Does pierce damage. *Flame Geyser - Jumps, spins there for a while, then headbutts the ground, creating a flame geyser which burns you and does fire damage. *Unlimited Blade - When knocked down, he'll charge into you, launch you with his head and do alot of damage, ending with explosive damage. *Triple Geyser - Jumps up, slamming the ground. This time, instead of GIGANTIC flame geyser, they are small flame geysers. Sword *Kick - He kicks you, that's all, but he does it multiple tmes. *Impact Smash - Of course, it's Flame Geyser, but it does more damage and instead of a flame geyser, creates stunning shockwaves. *Armor Break - This attack ignores all defense, making it quite dangerous. He charges so hard that he can ignore all your defense. *Mortal Blow - He'll jump up, and attempt to land on you. Rocks will be flying everywhere after this attack. *Spiral Blast - He'll jump, that's normal, BUT ALSO SPINS AND CREATE SHOCKWAVES. *Double Slash - Will attempt to slash you two times. Those who are unlucky to hit it will be not only slashed two times, but also be thrown into the lava. *Rolling Smash - Will roll, yes, roll, but also end the rolling with him jumping high in the air and slam his head to the ground, making one gigantic rock fall on you. *Counter Attack - If he stops, don't hit him, or else he'll throw you into the lava. *Sonic Blade - Will create a circular shockwave which can't be dodged. Will stun you for 10 seconds. Rarely used. *Sandstorm - Will spin, then create a gigantic tornado made out of sand. Confuses you when you get hit by it. *Windmill - Will spin super fast, that a ball-shaped tornado is formed around him. Also confuses you when you get hit by it. *Armageddon Blade - His head grows super big, making him hard to move. However, when he falls, he will sweep the ground. *Power Smash - Perhaps the most strongest move he uses, His head goes up, then he slashes downwards. *Sonic Blade: Cresent - It's Sonic Blade but diagonal. He creates a stunning shockwave then spins towards you. *Imperial Crusher - It's Double Slash but more powerful. The attack is even bigger. *Grand Cross - Will gain alot of sword power and use it, but ends up missing and summoning small geysers on the field. If it's not a miss, it's a one-hit KO. *Gigantic Slash - Will throw you into the air, and do alot of slashes, ending with a super-deadly throw. Wanda Like Excail, she's found on the same level, just a different phase. She's quite hard to defeat, despite on teleporting alot. For Amazing, the world is flat and she teleports alot. For Amazing Dreams, Its gotten bumpy, and all the bumps might shoot a gigantic tornado. For Amazing Mix, She loses the ability to teleport, but she gets a new clone attack. Ranga Again, he's found in the same level, just a different phase. For Amazing and Amazing Dreams, there's a gigantic tree you're fighting on. Four tree platforms are there, and those are where Ranga pops out from. For Amazing Mix, it's the same, but instead Arrow Turrets pop out of there. Nasobite Recommended to duel last in Amazing. He's literally threatening to first-time fighters. For Amazing and Amazing Dreams, the stage has two swinging bells which create a shockwave that inflicts silence if hit. There is also a gigantic body which sometimes shoots cannonballs. For Amazing Mix, this time, he has a small minature version of the gigantic body which shoots cannonballs. It's the same but the swinging bells is replaced with wrenches falling from the sky. When in Phase 2, HE ATTACHES TO THE GIGANTIC BODY. Sherl & Barro Basically, it takes place on a gigantic gear. Sherl is immue to melee attacks while Barro is immue to ranged attacks. They are not immue to magic attacks. For Amazing Dreams, the gear will rotate. For Amazing Mix, it's basically the gear... but this time, you're going to have to jump to foreground and background like a Wario gamer to avoid some lava waves. Fluicannon Fluicannon is a "well... a big cannon.". The fight is really hard and takes place underwater, while barrels will roll toward you. They're the same in both games. The only difference for Amazing Mix is that this time you can drown underwater, so you need to jump out of the water (does damage to you because the air isn't clean) or grab bubbles. Mimi & Dem This is a dual battle, which is CHAOTIC!! CHAOTIC CHAOTIC LOLOLOL. They're first found in Round 60 in Game 3, Amazing Mix. Basically, the battle will contain Demonic Claws trying to snatch you. This stage will also rapidly summon a laser firing-thingie which will roll toward you like a Red Koopa Shell in Mario Kart. Pewgu Her name sounds like "Hugo", althought she's not a boy. She attacks mostly with deadly moves. They're first found in Round 60 in Game 3, Amazing Mix. They're also found on Round 60 in Game 3. The stage will be basically a gigantic ferris wheel. That's all, but THE FERRIS WHEEL PLATFORMS WILL SOMETIMES EXPLODE AND REGENERATE AFTER 20 SECONDS. Furiko Supiritto Basically recommended to duel last. And is the last new Weapon Spirit. This stage will have contionously vanishing and reappearing platforms, will spiritual fire will be blasting upwards. Not only that, but also, there's a gigantic pendulum trying to wreck you into the void. Also, the most favorite attack that this stage uses is faking vanishing and reappearing. Also, Spiritual Ice will sometimes be shot to push you into the void. Trivia * They are all a reference to Elsword Weapons. ** It is also a reference to all Elsword Jobs and skills. * When you're below 1000 HP, one of the Legendary Spirit Weapons will say "This will be the Grand, Grand Finale Chase!". However, Furiko Supiritto will say it in japanese. * When you're fighting Ranga while he's in Trap Mode, he screams "OH YEAH TURN DAT MUSIC UP" which is a reference to this. * Nasobite's robot suit form is like the Tonguelord fight, but with him spewing fire. * Before edits, Excali is named Slasher, Wanda is named Magi, and Ranga is named Slings. * The reason why Magical Makeup is not in is because the ability is unknown. * Furiko Supiritto's name is Pendulum Spirit in Japanesse, which is probably why everyone is saying when they die: "THE PENDULUM SPIRIT WILL AVENGE ME! AND ALSO MY FRIENDS!". * The only ones who know Furiko Supiritto's name is Wanda and Fluicannon. * The reason why Fluicannon is named "Fluicannon" is because Chung lives in Hamel, and Hamel is basically water-related. To solve the problem of Fluicannon not being water-related, some of his moves freeze you. (For example, his Brutal Swing is infused with Ice Energy) * They reappear in all games, with four new weapon spirits every game. * The Freak Nights in Furiko Supiritto's level are a reference to the Freak enemies in Elrianode Stage 2-5. * The Gigantic Chandelier is a reference to one of Super Smash Bros. 4's level which has a gigantic chandelier which can be punched to make it fall.